1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to devices including quantum bits (qubits).
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum computer may be defined as a computing apparatus using quantum mechanical phenomena such as quantum superposition and quantum entanglement as operation principles thereof to process data. A unit device capable of storing data using quantum mechanical principles (or the data itself) is called a quantum bit or a qubit, and may be used as a basic unit of data in a quantum computer.
A bit used in a typical data storage apparatus has a state of “0” or “1” but a qubit may simultaneously have states of “0” and “1” based on superposition. In addition, interaction is enabled among qubits based on entanglement. Due to the above characteristics of qubits, 2N data may be created using N qubits. Accordingly, if the number of qubits is increased, the amount of data and the speed of processing may be increased exponentially.
As interests in quantum computers are increased, research has been conducted on various types of qubits. Qubits using a superconductor (i.e., superconducting qubits) may be easily produced as integrated circuits. However, when a device including a plurality of qubits and a quantum computer using the same are implemented, various problems such as undesired interference between constituent elements (devices) and noise caused thereby should be solved.